


Levi's Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heavy Metal, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a one-shot I wrote a while ago about Levi and a little secret he used to have. It's a little out of character, I have to admit, and it's my old writing style, so I'm sorry. But please enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Secret

Hanji looks around as a heavy beat pounds and asks, "What's that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the officers' quarters," Erwin replies. 

"Hey, have you seen Levi recently?" Eren asks, coming over. 

"No. What is that noise?" Hanji says. 

"Titans!" Eren immediately assumes. 

"Idiot. We're inside the walls. We would've heard if the Titans had gotten through," Mikasa claims, following Eren to Hanji and Erwin. 

"Then what is it?" Hanji asks. 

"Let's go find out," Mikasa says, leading the way. 

Hanji and Eren shrug and start to follow her. 

"Aren't you coming, Erwin?" Hanji asks the tall blonde comander.

"No, I'm fine. Just tell me what it is when you come back," he replies. 

"Alright."

And with that, Hanji and Eren follow Mikasa down the halls of the Survey Corps Headquarters towards the source of the sound. As they draw nearer, it becomes apparent that it's music. Heavy metal, to be exact. But who in the legion would be listening to that?

Mikasa leads the small group towards the officers' quarters. They eventually stop outside Captain Levi's door.

"Are you sure this is where is coming from, Mikasa?" Eren asks over the music. 

"Yes!"

And with that, Mikasa knocks on the door. Hearing no reply, she knocks again. Once more, nothing happens, so she tries the door knob. It's locked. She looks at Hanji, who shrugs. Mikasa backs up slightly, and before Eren can ask what she's doing, Mikasa runs at the door and shoulders it open.

It swings open to reveal Levi, his jacket and cravat on the back of his desk chair, dancing in the middle of his room. If that isn't weird enough, he's also singing - well, screaming - along to the loud music, with his eyes closed. 

Eren and Hanji gape at him before he opens his eyes and turns around. He yelps and backs up, slamming his hand down on the power button of his boom-box.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" he yells. 

"W-we j-just wanted to know what the music was," Eren says, trying to refrain from laughing, and failing. 

Hanji runs out and starts telling everyone in the corps about what they just saw. 

"Get out," Levi growls, throwing his jacket back around his shoulders. 

"Yee, sir!" Eren replies, saluting. 

"Oh, come on Eren," Mikasa says, grabbing her brother by his wrist and pulling him out.

Levi slams the door behind them.

"I had no idea Levi listened to music like that," she says.

"Me neither," Eren replies, still grinning.


End file.
